


lucky

by queen_historia_reiss



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_historia_reiss/pseuds/queen_historia_reiss





	

One year ago, today. the blue haired woman found her purpose in life. she was found it a stasis chamber in primordia on this chilly December day. the silver-haired woman named Elma guided her back to the city of new LA. Meep had no memory of her life before she was found, but she was soon told of the tragedy that has taken two years before.  
the planet that she was born on was destroyed when it became a battlefield for two alien forces.  
the people of that world escaped on an interstellar ark. it was their among many other lifeform's, saving grace, but also their white whale.  
it wasn't long before the aliens found them again, and yet another battle broke out and both parties were pulled into the gravitational pull of a planet they named Mira.  
it was a beautiful planet one with sights and races far from anyone person's imagines.  
when the pair returned to the city Meep had decided to join the ranks of a militia called the Builders of a Legacy After the Destruction of Earth, or BLADE for short.it's purpose to find pieces of their ship, especially the part that held thousands of souls trapped in slumber like she once was.  
those she met along the was supported her as she did them, they laughed. they cried and sometimes argued. every memory was so vivid and beautiful.once they had found the lifehold, Meep went exploring all across Mira with no agenda.of course, there were a few enemy stragglers but nothing she couldn't deal with on her own. she lay on the damp ground, looking up to the arouras sky .her eyes followed the creature flying across the night sky. it's teal and green colors somehow fluorescent, almost like the plants here in noctilum, one thought passed her mind  
'what a beautiful planet, and how lucky I am to explore it'


End file.
